Light emitting diodes (LEDs) can be used in a variety of lighting applications. LEDs are useful in a number of lighting applications including light for liquid crystal display (LCD) based monitors and television. LEDs can also be used in head-mounted display units that generate virtual-reality and augmented-reality images.